


a spring's chill

by ragingdrumboner



Series: prompts [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingdrumboner/pseuds/ragingdrumboner
Summary: to be fair, it wasnt supposed to be this cold today, which is precisely why yuu didnt bring a jacket to school.





	a spring's chill

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **fornhaus said:** 138: “ Are you cold? ” with asanoya :3  
> 
> 
> i havent written fluff this sweet in awhile im like 90% sure i got a cavity from this 

To be fair, it wasn’t supposed to be this cold today, which was precisely why Yuu didn’t bring a jacket to school. However, now that practice was over and the sun had set, Yuu found himself shivering in the cold that bit at his exposed, still a little sweat-slicked skin. He stood outside the clubroom, rubbing his arms to try to warm them as he waited for Asahi to finish up. Yuu didn’t hate the cold, if anything, he was rather opinionless about it, but that still didn’t mean he enjoyed his current position. 

“Ready to go?” Yuu heard Asahi say as he stepped out of the clubroom, wearing a jacket unlike the shivering libero.

“Y-yep!” Yuu chirped, trying to hide how his voice trembled with the cold, though ever observant Asahi caught on immediately.

Asahi frowned, “Yuu? Are you okay?” He asked, looked the smaller teen up and down, “are you cold?”

“N-no!” Yuu insisted, despite the fact he was shaking in place and still clutching his bare arms tightly.

“Yuu...where’s your jacket?” The ace asked, frowning more now.

Yuu looked down sheepishly, “I left it at home...I didn’t think it would be this cold today,” he explained, his cheeks tinted red with more than just the cold now. The libero peeked up when he heard Asahi shuffling and quickly realized that the ace was taking off his jacket. “Wait, Asahi, I can’t --”

“Here,” Asahi cut him off, holding out the jacket for him to take.

“But, won’t you get cold?” Yuu asked, looking up at Asahi as he took the jacket. 

Asahi shook his head, “I have my sweater on, besides, you need it more than I do,” he smiled.

Yuu smiled and looked down at the jacket in his hands before shrugging it on, snuggling into the warmth that still lingered from Asahi. He buried his nose into the collar and hummed happily.

“It smells like you,” he observed, giggling when he saw a blush splash onto Asahi’s face. Though, Yuu’s observation was not the only reason the ace was blushing so furiously. No, the main reason was the fact that in Asahi’s jacket, Yuu was nearly _drowning_. It was obviously way too big for him, which made him look absolutely adorable. The hem of the jacket dangled down close to his knees and if it weren’t for him clutching it so tightly, it would have been slipping off his shoulders. Yuu blinked when he realized that Asahi was just standing there, staring at him.

“What? Is there something on my face?” He asked, reaching a hand up to scrub at his cheek as if searching for some sort of blemish or flaw.

“N-no!” Asahi stammered out, clearing his throat, “you just uh, look really adorable right now.” It was Yuu’s turn to blush furiously, which he did. 

Yuu buried his head in the collar of the jacket again and whined, “Asahi! Don’t say things like that!”

“Sorry! I can’t help it!” He apologized, blushing just as badly. He jerked in surprise when Yuu jumped forwards and clung to the larger teen tightly, burying his face in Asahi’s torso. Asahi made a soft noise but smiled and wrapped his arms around the little libero tightly. However, as another gust of wind blew through, Asahi could feel Yuu shiver beneath him.

Yuu peaked up at Asahi, “hey, Asahi? Can we get going now? It’s kinda windy,” he giggled, pulling away from Asahi now.

Asahi smiled and nodded, “yeah, you wanna come to my house? It’s closer plus my parents aren’t home yet,” the gentle giant told him. Yuu’s face immediately broke into a look of excitement and he nodded quickly.

“Yes! Let’s go!” He exclaimed, grabbing Asahi’s hand to pull him down the road.

\--

About half an hour later, the two were curled up in a couple of blankets, both of them clutching mugs of hot chocolate in their hands. Yuu sat in Asahi’s lap, snuggled into the ace’s chest with Asahi’s strong arms encircled around him. The T.V. played in the background, but neither really noticed as they focused on one another. Yuu let out a little giggle when Asahi pressed a kiss into his hair, wiggling up a bit so his head was easier for Asahi to reach. Asahi smiled and set down his cup with Yuu doing the same. Once both had set their mostly empty mugs down, Asahi curled his arms tightly around Yuu’s middle and Yuu wrapped his hands around Asahi’s arms.

“I love you so much, Asahi,” Yuu murmured, nuzzling his cheek against the forearm clasped around him. Asahi smiled and buried his nose into Yuu’s wild locks, a habit he found himself doing frequently. He loved the feeling of Yuu’s hair against his skin, many would think it was coarse or stiff from the way it was styled, but it was surprisingly soft and Asahi took every opportunity he could to bury his face in it.

“I love you too, Yuu,” Asahi mumbled into Yuu’s dark hair, earning another giggle from the libero when he felt the air from Asahi’s mumbling disturb his hair. 

Suddenly, Yuu flipped around in Asahi’s grip and sat up, straddling Asahi’s hips a bit so he could press a firm kiss to Asahi’s lips. Asahi made a soft noise of surprise but quickly returned the kiss, settling his hands on Yuu’s hips. Yuu hummed into the kiss and tangled his fingers into Asahi’s long hair, his heart starting to race a little bit now. After a few moments, Yuu pressed his tongue against Asahi’s sealed lips, asking for permission which he was granted quickly. A little stuttered gasp escaped the ace as their mouths parted and their tongues tangled together. Yuu melted into Asahi’s firm grips as they explored the heat of each other’s mouths before finally breaking away for air. 

The two panted for a few beats, a smile breaking onto both of the teen’s faces. Yuu giggled and threw his arms around Asahi’s neck, burying himself into the crook of the ace’s neck. Asahi smiled and rested his head on Yuu’s shoulder, his hand coming up to rest on his shoulder blade. 

“I wanna stay like this forever,” Yuu murmured, his eyes falling shut.

“Me too,” Asahi agreed softly, cuddling Yuu just a little tighter. 

For the rest of the evening, the two stayed in one another’s embrace, chatting quietly, sometimes watching whatever was playing on the T.V. and eventually making their way into Asahi’s room where they cuddled up on the bed after another furious make out session. Eventually, the pair dozed off, still wrapped up in the arms of the other, gentle smiles gracing both of their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> ill probs be adding a second chapter describing the make out session i mentioned (therell probs be more than just furious kissing tho just saying <-<) 
> 
> prompts are open [here!](https://dietycrow.tumblr.com/post/159622658794/hey-im-taking-writing-prompts-so-feel-more-than)


End file.
